enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Red dwarves
Red dwarves are a fallen subrace of dwarves that saw great suffering during the Second Demon War. While the drow have more or less given themselves up for demonic power willingly, the red dwarves were forcefully enslaved by the demon lord of slavery, Malzarak. They are now a race that hangs by a thread as the demons mostly used them as meatshields in the war. After the war ended, the red dwarves dismissed Malzarak and went back to their old kingdoms in the volcanic lands. They haven't truly recovered and now they must struggle against the other races and creatures that Malzarak subdued in his conquest. While they have cursed Malzarak's name after they gained back their freedom, the red dwarves still have a bad reputation among all other civilized races. They have found a harsh existence for themselves after the war and now live isolated in their old volcanos in the east. Physical description Red dwarves are the tallest of the dwarves, reaching around 160 centimeters in height. On the other hand, their weight is distributed more evenly, being around 85 kilograms with females being on the lighter side. Their hairstyles are quite variable between both genders, but their hair color is almost always either red or black. Males let their beards grow to a certain extent but like to keep it somewhat in check. Red dwarves have skin similar to the deep dwarves, but it looks more like ash and is of a darker color, usually grey but sometimes with a very slight blue tint. Red dwarves are exceptionally tolerant of heat and their eyes burn bright in red colors, some say in part due to the essence of Malzarak that has been left in their blood. They live the longest out of the dwarves, reaching ages close to 350 years on average. Society While most of red dwarf civilization was destroyed in the Second Demon War, they still have a foothold in their old volcanic lands. Not much is known of their nations and kingdoms and their numbers are estimated to be very low. Nevertheless, the red dwarves have stood strong in this test of time and they are a unified race. Unlike most races that were enslaved my Malzarak, the red dwarves cursed his name after the war and abolished him from their lives. Though their blood is forever tainted by demonic essence, they have learned to control it to some extent. The red dwarves wish to someday have a new glorious kingdom, built upon the volcanos of the east and from there they shall liberate the Wildlands of Angmar, driving out all demonic races. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Red dwarves were shaped to be great warriors during the Second Demon War, but their reputation has been forever tainted. Red dwarves gain +3 Strength, +3 Constitution and -4 Charisma. *'Size: Medium *'Type: '''Humanoid, dwarf *'Base speed: '(Slow and Steady) Red dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. *'Languages: Red dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Red dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Undercommon, Abyssal, Infernal, Orc, Goblin, Gnoll, Ignan and Draconic. *'Hardy: '''Red dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. *'Tightfisted: 'Red dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their CMD against disarm and steal combat maneuvers and a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks to notice Sleight of Hand attempts. If a red dwarf with this trait notices a Sleight of Hand attempt to steal from him and he is not flat-footed or has Combat Reflexes, the attempt triggers an attack of opportunity from that dwarf. *'Heat Acclimated: 'Red dwarves automatically succeed on Fortitude saves to avoid heat dangers for conditions up to and including severe heat. *'Eastern Defender: 'Red dwarves gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoids of the orc and goblinoid subtypes. *'Unstoppable: 'Red dwarves gain ''Toughness as a bonus feat and a +1 racial bonus on Fortitude saves. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Red dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, pickaxes, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Darkvision: '''Red dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Dwarves